The Easter Pikachu
by Boolia
Summary: Pikachu and his poke pals help the Easter Lopunny get his eggs back from Meowth and crew. Note: The pokemon don't really talk, except for Meowth of cource!
1. Chapter 1

The Easter Pikachu

The Easter Pikachu

"Can you guess what tomorrow is?" Dawn asked her Pokemon Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Buizel.

"Piplup?" "Buneary?" Piplup and Buneary looked up at their trainer with questioning looks on their faces.

"Tomorrow's a very wonderful holiday, it's Easter Sunday!" Dawn told them. All of her Pokemon's eyes except Buizel, brighten.

"Tupa!" Pachirisu cheered, excitedly. All of her Pokemon seemed confused, they never herd of Easter before.

"Easter is a day where you get all kinds of neat stuff," Dawn told her Pokemon. "You get to go on an egg hunt to find Easter eggs with candy inside, and sometimes presents, you get to spend time with family and friends, and the Easter bunny comes to your house and leave gifts."

"Piplup!" "Buneary!:"

"Tupa! Tupa!" Suddenly Brock came in the door with a nice bowl of soup in his hand.

"It sounds like they're all excited about Easter Dawn." Brock told Dawn. Dawn nodded her head.

"Man, they are pshed!" Ash said, lying on the bed with Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Well, soup's ready if you want." Brock said, laying the bowl on the table. Ash, Dawn, and the rest of the Pokemon ran to see the soup. Dawn smelled the fresh aroma coming from the pot.

"Smells great!" she explained.

"That's because Brock made it!" Ash told her.

"Thanks Ash." Brock said. "Now lets eat, I don't want this soup to go to waste."

After they were done eating and cleaned up, they got ready for bed.

"Lets have our Pokemon out to play a bit outside before bedtime." Brock told Ash and Dawn.

"Hey, good idea!" Ash replied.

"Yeah, they could use some exercise." Dawn added. So they let their Pokemon out of their poke balls, and told them they could play outside.

"You will protect them, won't you buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu, rubbing the electric mouse's head.

"Pika!" Pikachu promised, and ran outside with the other Pokemon.

"Have fun, and be safe!" Dawn shouted after them. Then the trainers got ready for bed.

"_What are we going to play_?" Piplup asked.

"_How about we swing from tree to tree_?" Aipom suggested. All of the Pokemon shook their heads.

"Aipom you can swing from tree to tree just like I can fly, but our friends don't have those abilities." Staravia reminded the monkey Pokemon.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Apom confessed.

"Lets just sit around and enjoy nature." Croguk suggested.

"You can do that, but not me, I'm to hyper to stay still!" Happiny replied.

"Come on guys, I want to play something fun!" Chimchar said. "Paul never did play with me when I was with him, you guys are _far more_ diffrent then he is."

"I don't care what we play, as long as _Pikachu's_ in it!" Buneary said.

"You guys want to play some kickball?" Pikachu asked, joining them.

"Yeah!" They all shouted at once.

"Well ok, first allow me to go get a ball to play with." Pikachu ran into the cabin that Ash and friends rented for the week. And got a nice purple ball for them to play with, he picked it up and ran back where the rest of his friends were.

"Ok I got the ball!" Pikachu told them.

"Great, now let us play, play, play!" Happiney said, jumping up and down. They all got in position.

"Play ball!" Pikachu shouted from the middle of the field. He rolled the ball to Buizil.

"This is just too easy for me!" he observed, kicked the ball, and ran to first base. Next, it was Turtwig's turn.

"Now I'm going to show you all what a grass type is capable of doing!" He said, kicked the ball, and ran for the base.

"Time for an electcal charge1' Pachrisu said. He ran for the ball using quick attack, and kicked the ball so high it fell in the bushes.

"I'll get it!" Piplup offer, he ran into the bushes while Pachrisu ran.

"Will Piplup be back Pikachu?" Happiny asked him.

"Don't worry Piplup will be back, just us soon as he gets the ball back."

"That sure was a powerful kick!" Sidowoodo explained.

"It sure was Sidowoodu." Pikachu agreed. "It sure was."

Meanwhile, Piplup tripped on a vine in the bushes and hit his head on something hard.

"Ow! What was that?" he wondered aloud, rubbing his head. He looked up, and saw a poka-dotted egg.

"Hay guys, come here!" he shouted to the Pokemon. The others ran to Piplup.

"What is it Piplup?' Pikachu asked him.

"Look what I found!" Piplup said, pointing to the egg lying on the ground.

"Hmm that's odd, why would an egg just be laying on the grass like this?" Pikachu pondered to himself.

"Look, there's more!" Pachrisu exclaimed. The others came to see what Pachrisu was looking at and gasped, sure enough there was an egg path leading somewhere out of the bushes.

"Lets see what these lead to, come on everybody!" Pikachu followed the egg path, hid friends racing beside him.

"But what about Dawn and friends?" Piplup asked.

"They can wait!" Pikachu said, running. "I _really_ want to find out where this egg path leads to first!" They ran until the egg path ended in a field with water and a log cabin. There was something red in front of the cabin.

"What is that red thing Pikachu?" Happiny asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Pikachu said. He went towards the red thing in the middle. He looked up, and noticed it was a red blanket covering something.

"Let see what's under the blanket!" Happiny exclaimed. Pikachu looked at his friends.

"Come on Pikachu open it up, I believe in you!" Buneary urged. Pikachu looked back at the red blanket, took a big breath, and pulled the blanket off. He gasped with his friends at what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

He saw a big cage with a Lopunny with a basket in it's hand in it

He saw a big cage with a Lopunny with a basket in it's hand in it.

"Can I help you?" Pikachu asked the big bunny Pokemon. Lopunny looked at him with relief on his face.

"Oh yes please that would be wonderful!" Lopunny begged. "And could you hurry? I kind of have a tight schedule."

"No problem, I'll have you out of there in no time!" Turtwig said proudly. He did a razor leaf attack, breaking the bars of the cage. Lopunny hopped out of the cage.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" Lopunny exclaimed, shakeing madly at Pikachu's hand.

Ok," Pikachu said taking his hand away. "So why were you prison in that cage?"

"Yeah, and why are you in such a hurry?" Buneary added.

"To deliver eggs, Easter eggs to be exact." Lopunny explained. Every one but him gasped in shock.

"You're the Easter bunny?" Happiny asked. Lopunny looked at the tiny nurse Pokemon, and smiled.

"Yes, yes I am." Everyone did another gasp.

"Way cool!" Happiny jumped for joy.

"So, why were you locked in that cage Lopunny?" Pikachu asked him, changing the subject.

"I was locked up by a talking Meowth, and some of his friends." Lopunny told him.

"I bet I know then." Pikachu pounded to himself.

"There was a Mime Jr, Cacnea, Dustox, Seviper, Cacturne, and a Wobbafet his him." Lopunny continued.

"Team Rocket!" Pikachu said, snapping his fingers.

"What?" Lopunny asked.

"Team Rocket." Pikachu explained. "There're a bunch of bud guys that steal rare Pokemon.

"They sound awful." Lopunny replied.

"Don't worry, we always defeat them in the end." Turtwig told him. "We defeat them, they're back, we defeat them again, they're back, it's a never ending cycle."

"The good news is that you're safe, so you can be on your hoppy way." Happiny said.

"I can't." Lopunny sighed.

"Why not?"Chimchar asked.

"Those bad bunch of Pokemon stole all of my eggs and gifts for the children."

"Don't worry we'll help you get them back, won't we Pikachu?" Buneary asked.

"Of cource we will!" Pikachu replied. "Come on everybody, fallow me." He, his friends, plus Lopunny all fallowed the electric mouse Pokemon down the road.

Meanwhile, Meowth and friends were having drinks on their hot air balloon.

"I can't believe that we stole all of those Easter eggs from that Lopunny!" Meowth laughed, after he took a sip of his drink.

"And it was sssimple to!" Seviper added.

"Not to mention fun!" Mime Jr. piped in. All of the Pokemon laughed.

"I can show you what's fun!" a voice shouted from outside. The Pokemon looked up to see Staravia cutting the balloon with his wing attack. The balloon fell to the ground with a smash! Pikachu stepped up to the injured Meowth.

"Pikachu!" Meowth hissed, standing up. "What do you want this time?"

"I want those Easter eggs that you stole." He sounded mad.

"Never! You can't have any!"

"Fine then, I guess I have to get them back the old fashioned way."

"Not if I do it first!" he stepped back. "Attack them!" he told his friends. They sprang into action.

"How about a little poisssen sssting?" Seviper told Turtwig, doing a Poison sting attack. Turtwig dodged, and Chimchar burned the stings with his flamethrower. Turtwig grabbed Seviper with his vine whip, and whirred him around.

"How about a ride on the Turtwig express?!" Then he threw Seviper, making him collide with Cacnea and Cacturne.

"Bed time, happinny!" Dustox said.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Happiny told him.

"Well too bad! He did his sleeping powder move. Suddenly, a guest of wind reflect the attack back to Dustox.

"You snooze," Dustox fell asleep. "You loose!" Staravia said. Happiny cheered for Staravia.

"And for the final blow." Pikachu said. He did his tundershock, heading straight towards the bud guys.

"You forgot me!" Wobbafit said, reflecting it with counter. Pikachu dodged his reflected attack.

"Pikachu! Let me help!" said Pachrissu. "Wobbafit's counter can't black two attacks. Pikachu nodded, and he and Pachurissu did their tunder attacks together.

"Don't forget me!" Mime Jr. said, assisting Wobbuffet with Mirror Coat. The two electric Pokemon dodged the attacks.

"Darn, they're two good." Pikachu snapped his fingers. Meowth laughed.

"You guys will never win, unless you attack all at once." That gave Pikachu an idea.

"Oh oh, you guys didn't hear me, right?" Meowth said stepping back.

"Ready guys?" Pikachu asked.

"Ready!" said his friends, and attacked all at once on Meowth and friends. There was a sudden explosion that sent Meowth and friends hurling through the air.

"CURSE YOU PIKACHU!!" Meowth shouted, then he and his friends disappeared through the clouds. The good Pokemon all cheered.

"Well, I guess I should be going now." Lopunny said when he gathred all his eggs. "I'll see you all real soon."

"Bye bye!" The Pokemon all waved, as Lopunny disappeared into the bushes.

"Well, I guess we should be heading home too." Pikachu told his friends. They all agreed, and then raced back to where they were staying. When they got there, they fond their beds, and slept with their trainers.

The next morning, the trainers stretched and yawned, then they woke up their Pokemon.

"Guys wake up, its Easter!" Dawn told her sleepy Pokemon, they woke up, yawned, and rubbed their eyes.

'Hey buddy, wake up." Ash said to the electric mouse. Pikachu woke up, and hugged his trainer, happy to see him awake. Ash hugged him back.

"Ok, who's ready for the hunt?" Brock asked when everyone in the room was awake. All of the Pokemon rushed into the other room.

"They must be really excited." Dawn said.

"Totally." Ash agreed. Then the three trainers laughed.

When the Pokemon got to the other room, they gasped. There were eggs everywhere.

"Wow, there must be a thousand eggs in here!" Dawn exclaimed.

"The Easter bunny must of thought we were good." Brock agreed.

"Here that buddy?" Ash went down on his knees, and rubbed his friend's head. "You must of done something to make the bunny happy."

"Pika!" Pikachu replied. He knew the real reason on why they got so many eggs this year. They helped saved Easter for everybody on the planet. He smiled through the entire egg hunt. He never felt so proud in his entire life.


End file.
